TV Shows or Crime Fighting?
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: Living a relatively normal life is just not enough for Mindy. She's done more things than most and wants to keep it that way. Needless to say, she's bored. It only takes a few minutes with Dave to realize, that with him around, maybe it won't be so bad. The mask that is Dave and Mindy could be just as good as who they truly are, Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. One Shot


**Ok, first of all, who saw Kick-Ass 2? I love that movie so much I thought I would never stop talking about it! I already went back to see it two more times. And don't get me started on the whole Dave/Mindy thing throughout the movie. My little shipper heart almost gave out lol. Well, this is a small little something to get me back into this fandom. I'm hoping something better will come up but for now I thought up this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Before everyone thought it was the best thing to be superheroes, Mindy was one of the best, hidden of course, along with her father. No one knew they even existed and they kept it that way. The days were filled with lessons of all sorts while the nights were filled with busting crime lords and taking everything from them, including their lives. They were a good team up until she was forced to be on her own. When Mindy's father died a semi incompetent teen joined her side who Mindy had no choice but to train. She wasn't going to have a partner who got them both killed after all. They were pretty good together, but still not as good as her and her father. It worked though and that was all that mattered. Mindy had to admit that she was actually loosening up to Dave. He was a world class dork at times but he was still her dork. They went on patrols and busted criminal activity together. It was a lot of fun until Marcus got on her case. He forbid Mindy to go out again, and because of her father, she obeyed. She really didn't want to but her father had said to listen to Marcus so she would.

Now, after days of blood, fighting, and adrenaline, there was just nothing. Mindy would come from another boring day at school, take care of homework, eat a quick snack, and then plop in front of the TV for some idiotic kid shows she had no choice but to watch. She would rather have watched Law & Order: SVU but when Marcus was around she had to change the channel. He really didn't like her having an interest in anything besides what her age group should be interested in. Marcus may have a good hold of her reins but it didn't stop her from training on the side when she had time and he was busy. She had to keep up her strength so that she would always be ready for anything, regardless of what Marcus said. Being Hit-Girl was in her blood. She couldn't ignore it. It was a part of her that would never go away. She knew this and so did Dave. He had a knack for knowing just how Mindy thought. She contributed that to the many hours of sparring and patrols they've been through together.

This lack of anything interesting to do was why Dave found her one summer morning sitting in front of the TV. He had felt that Mindy was losing her touch. She wasn't allowed out anymore and he hoped she hadn't given up on who she really was. She took her role of a teen seriously sometimes and Dave figured that was fine, but he missed the old Mindy. He wanted his partner back, so, he decided to stop by her house and see how she was doing. From there he would see if he could convince her to take a quick patrol with him for old time's sake. So it almost came as a surprise to him when he walked in to see Mindy watching some show on Nickelodeon. He paused to stare and then moved to the open seat next to her. He watched her watch the show, wondering what had come over her. Apparently, Mindy was tired of his staring because without even looking away from the screen, she flicked his nose, causing him to pull back and his glasses to fall. He yelped in slight pain and Mindy just smiled crookedly.

"What the hell!" Dave exclaimed, bending over to retrieve his glasses.

"Stop staring at me then, you creep," she responded easily. Dave rubbed his nose and then replaced his glasses before sighing and sitting back on the couch.

"What are you watching anyway?" he questioned, gesturing to the screen.

"I don't really know. I don't remember the title. It was supposed to be a decoy show when Marcus was here," she replied. Dave rose a brow at that but continued.

"But now you're watching it," Dave pointed out. Mindy just shrugged.

"It's not that bad," she admitted evenly. Dave knew she enjoyed a few things people her age took interest in. It wasn't a surprise really. He didn't tease her about it, much, because he wanted her to know it was ok to like those things too. She may always be more mature than most her age but Dave encouraged her to be her own age once in a while. She needed a few hours without the stress of being a crime fighting vigilante. Dave looked from Mindy then to the TV and furrowed his brows at a strange girl with red hair. She was spouting nonsense that could be deemed funny but not to him in this odd moment.

She just came off as an air head. The pretty boy with tan skin was boring, the dark skinned boy talented with music, and the geeky boy with a fro as big as his own creeped him out. Thank god he wasn't that geeky. He glanced at Mindy to see her shake her head at the red haired girl but then her eyes lit up as a new character came on screen followed by another. One was a skinny yet toned Hispanic looking chick with a bright smile while the other was a pale Goth looking girl with a fierce expression, a scowl always present. The two girls looked like total opposites of each other. They bickered a little before the pretty boy with long hair cut in.

"She's the reason I watch the show," Mindy mumbled distractedly. If Dave didn't know better, the look Mindy had on her face would be adoration. But he did know better and he was sure Mindy wouldn't allow herself to idolize anyone besides the heroes she was raised on. Would she? Was that someone Mindy would want to be had she grown up normal? Who was this chick anyway to catch her attention?

"Who, the Hispanic chick?" Dave asked her, knowing that wasn't the one Mindy was watching. Mindy's scowl was enough to prove him right. She turned her from on him and shook her head.

"Fuck no! The other one," she replied, going back to watching the show. He watched as the girl Mindy was fawning over forced the Hispanic to beg. Dave could see by the strong disposition and snappy attitude why Mindy favored her over the whiney and upbeat Hispanic. Dave grinned and nudged Mindy's arm.

"Looks like someone has a girl crush," he teased her. A handful of emotions passed over Mindy's face before a serious expression held firm. She looked over at Dave and shook her head again.

"Why would you jump to that?" she asked him. Dave allowed a small smile and then shrugged.

"I know you Mindy, and I can see you admire her. She isn't just entertaining for you," he replied confidently. He looked back at the screen to see the girl twirling something that looked deadly but he couldn't see in time because the scene changed.

"I can see why," he added easily. Mindy sighed and fell back into the couch when a commercial came on.

"Shit, Dave, you have to get me out of here. I'm getting into these stupid kid shows and even you can see it! It's horrible! The drama, the wackiness, the romance, that's not me! I don't want to get into this stuff! I need action, and adventure, and death for crying out loud! Please Dave, save me!" she pleaded, grabbing his arm. He laughed at her playful dramatics and then nodded.

"Yeah, sure, let's hit up Atomic Comics and see if that new issue of Spider-Man came out," he suggested.

"Good, I'll go get my shoes," Mindy replied, jumping from the couch to run up stairs to her room. Dave waited for her on the couch, his attention going back to the TV when the show came back on. As he watched he began to realize something. He wondered if it was just his mind running away from him or it was legitimately the case. He was so caught up in his thoughts he was open to Mindy flicking him in the nose again.

"God dammit! Why do you keep doing that?" he demanded, holding his nose and glaring at her.

"Because it's fun and I can get you every single time. By the way, I so caught you ogling those chicks," Mindy replied knowingly, walking around the couch so that she could see the show.

"I was not!" he exclaimed, his voice rising an octave in a way that made Mindy smirk.

"Whatever Dave, I know they're good looking. You don't have to act like you didn't notice. **I **notice for fuck's sake," Mindy responded. Dave looked up to see the two girls fighting again, something tense and emotional was obvious between them but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Were they into each other or something?

"They so have the hots for each other," Mindy spoke up suddenly. Dave quirked a brow but shrugged. He couldn't have said it better himself.

"I've been watching this show for a while now and I have no doubt in my mind that there's some serious sexual tension between them," Mindy explained, crossing her arms and nodding once.

"How long have you been watching this?" Dave wondered. She glanced at him and then shrugged idly.

"A few days I guess," she replied. Dave knew Mindy was keen on figuring people out but this was just weird. He looked back at the show, his eyes now landing on another tan girl that looked to be the other Hispanic's sister.

"The main chick reminds me of you sometimes. She's so damn dorky and helpful. Her sister reminds me of Katie though since she's so bitchy," Mindy said, pointing out each girl as she spoke, the one Dave had been looking at being the bitch. Dave took no offense to that seeing as he and Katie never really worked and they had went their own ways pretty fast. She kinda was a bitch. Mindy never liked her and he respected her opinion.

"Why do you say that?" he inquired. Mindy rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"You like those types of girls. I know you were paying special attention to her Dave," she answered tauntingly. Dave just shook his head and looked away from her as soon as she returned her attention to the show. They sat in quiet silence, the simplicity and humor of the show was really entertaining. Dave understood now how Mindy had been suckered into watching it. His previous thoughts came to him as he watched Mindy. She smiled a little almost every time the Goth said or did something. She really admired her and he had to admit she was pretty attractive. She was just like Mindy really.

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks and he hastily backpedaled in his thoughts. Did he really think like that? He did, and why not? He admired Mindy as much as she idolized this pale, dark, and dangerous Goth. They were one and the same, just as cynical, just as violent, just as headstrong and take charge with their attitudes. The only difference between the two was skin tone, hair color, and age. Dave stared at Mindy, trying to decide if he should bring this up to her or not. After a little more time to think, he sighed and then moved forward.

"That other girl may be my type but I would rather go for the pale chick," he stated casually but in a very pointed way. Mindy looked at him quickly, tilting her head at him questionably. Dave just smiled and shrugged.

"She's a good idol to have Mindy. She fits you," he continued evenly. He hoped she understood what he was trying to imply but at the same time he didn't. He didn't know where these sudden feelings sprang from and as much as he wanted them reciprocated he didn't want to ruin the friendly balance between them. Mindy stared back at Dave, trying to understand what the hidden meaning in his words were, but she couldn't decipher it. She decided she would come back to it later and put it aside for now. When the show was over, Mindy swiftly turned off the TV before the theme song to Sponge Bob made her ears bleed.

"Hey Dave?" she began, oddly fidgety. Her eyes flicked away before locking with his.

"Yeah?" he replied. Mindy grabbed his hand and yanked him off the couch.

"For the record, and, you know, if I was a dude, I would go for the main girl," she mumbled, shooting him a soft smile and then turning away to head for the door. Dave grinned. She knew what he meant which means she basically returned his confession. He shook his head and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"You coming or what?" Mindy called a little impatiently, opening the door as she talked. Mindy was like the Goth girl and he was like the Hispanic girl. If that was the case then the two girls definitely had the hots for each other.

"I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled, playfully pushing Mindy as he walked through the door. Mindy smacked his arm and he flinched, holding it like she did more damage than she really had.

"Don't be such a baby Dave. I taught you better than that. Suck it up you pansy," she ordered as she shut the door behind them. Dave laughed and scooped her up into his arms before she could react. She squealed and laughed, half-heatedly trying to get away. He knew she could get out and bring him to the ground effortlessly if she wanted to but she didn't, telling him without words that she was having fun. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her down the street to his car. He laughed along with her, looking forward to a day with his favorite person in the world. Mindy wouldn't have admitted it or shown how much fun she was having as readily as Dave but it didn't stop her from feeling it.

The two were dancing around each other just as those characters were on that show. Mindy found herself wondering if she should take that step forward or not. She glanced at Dave who was busy starting the car. When he felt her gaze on him he smiled, bright and honest, while Mindy smirked at his puppy dog like personality. He was victorious yet again. He got her out of the house and she was sure to have fun even though they wouldn't be spending the time as Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. They wouldn't be catching dumbass punks or beating the shit out of some criminal or even avoiding the cops themselves, but it was ok. Mindy shrugged and looked out the window while Dave began to drive. Spending time as Dave and Mindy was just as good. Maybe even better.


End file.
